


Dracula's Pet

by St_Cecilia



Category: Dracula - Bram Stoker
Genre: Blood Drinking, Collars, Drugged Sex, Frottage, Light BDSM, M/M, Mind Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St_Cecilia/pseuds/St_Cecilia
Summary: Jonathan Harker gives into the devil.





	Dracula's Pet

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping please forgive me!

May.20.18XX

I Jonathan Harker fear I have given myself willingly to the devil. I had arrived in this place merely for business but more and more I am trapped here by unthinkable pleasure, Now dear reader, I do not want you to fear for me for my master takes the utmost care of me. 

It started after the fourth day I arrived in Draculas’ castle. The Count and I had concluded or business for the day and I retired for the night. I always felt watched in this castle and as such only took off my pants, coat, and vest. Walking over to my washbasin I started my toilet and was scrubbing my skin of the day's grime. As I reached my neck I felt a strange sensation take hold of my body, I felt an intense slithering under my skin and a feeling of warmth spread over my skin. I brushed these feelings off as continued my ministrations. All scrubbed and patted of I made my way to the luxurious bed I had been growing accustomed to sleeping under silk sheets and eiderdown blankets. 

I was almost released into the fold of sleep when that same feeling overcame me, my bones began to feel like concrete and I could feel the pulse under my skin feeling much to warm and felt a predicament spring to life underneath my sheets. I opened my eyes and noticed the Count at the end of my bed, and his eyes were filled with such hunger it only made my problem worse. My breath was hitching with anticipation. His gaze only grew more intense as he made his way to the side of my bed. He perched himself lightly next to me and I felt his silken robes brush my skin. My nerve endings were aflame and the Counts burning eyes put the fire there. 

He observed me there, pinned under his predatory gaze noticing the lewd shape in the bed. He was smiling and I noticed the fangs in his mouth were even longer tonight. I was too blissed out to understand the sweet nothings he was pouring into my ears but each syllable of his low bass voice made me shiver. He reached down and grazed my exposed clavicle with his inhumanly sharp claws a moan ripped from my lips as my oversensitive nerves were assaulted by his feather-light touch. What fate would become of me if those hands travelled further afield? 

I quickly found out as his ministrations turned downward and he caught a nipple with the tip of his ghastly finger. I jolted and immediately felt growing wetness between my thighs. ensorcelled as I was I immediately reached for my tormentor and clung to his silk robes pressing my face into the folds of crimson fabric. There was no doubt he could feel my desperate need as I rutted against the fine fabric surely ruining the lovely garment. The Count steadied my movements by gripping me firmly within his cold vice-like hands. 

He slowly leaned into my neck and laved at it with his sinful tongue. He seemed to worship the veins proffered to him delicately following them and kissing at the swell of each if them. As he emerged my neck felt numb he then opened his terrible mouth and latched onto the delicate flesh his incisors piercing the skin. I could feel the blood beginning to well as he fed, The count then took my manhood in his grasp and massaged my length to excess joy. His feeding and abusing of my virgin flesh concluded after I reached the zenith of my humanly pleasure spilling onto the counts' robes and slouching onto his wide shoulders. As his feeding concluded I felt his venom swirling inside my veins. 

A weary lightheaded feeling overcame me as he proffered from within the folds of his robe a small thin collar and a fixed it around my bruised weeping throat. He lapped the excess of his feast off my neck and took his robes and cleaned my soiled flesh. He lightly kissed the top of my head and continued to stroke my weary flesh basking in delight after his generous meal. I felt adrift as the mix of bloodletting, venom and post-coital bliss lulled me and the only source of grounding was my masters loving caress upon my flesh and the collar affixed on my neck. I knew I could not leave him or this bed.   
May,20 18XX 

I, Vladimir Dracula, am a man of fine taste, I like to surround myself with things that make my immortality bearable and pleasurable. I knew that the young clerk from England would make a fine addition to my ever-growing collection of human pets. He was everything I wasn’t light, full of hope, and unburdened by this monstrous world. And to sweeten the deal the blood that flowed through his veins was virginal and pure, smelling of rich iron and the finest red wine. 

I had taken to watching him at all hours he had only been here for four days but my hunger for him was growing painful. If I still had blood flowing through my veins he would be able to see the need I had for him plainly. Watching my beloved go about humanly tasks was most fascinating he seemed to go about each task with caution like the world would bite him. Who knew the one thing in this vast castle that could do him harm was obsessing over his every step. No, he would not hurt this one he was too special he deserved to be worshipped and glamoured into submission after tonight I would become his entire world. 

Before my coveted returned to his chambers I dropped some of my venom into his warmed washbasin I provided for him each night. It would make what is to come much more pleasurable for my pet. As I heard him enter the room I hid in the shadows and pulled my crimson robes tighter around me and watched with bated breath as my treasure slowly disrobed from a long days work. As he removed more and more layers of fabric from his pure flesh the scent of his heady blood filled the room and I felt my desire spike as my fangs lowered from their sockets and began to drip with venom. 

He was quite the sight lean legs shallow clavicle beautiful veins trailing up his muscular arms. He scrubbed his virgin flesh with the silken cloth and over his lean neck, I felt my little treat enter his bloodstream and saw him reach for his neck as we both felt the strange swirling under our skin. He seemed to brush the queer feeling aside as he grew weary as he always did this time of night. He knew his beauty loved his chambers here and he provided his best linens for his use. He saw his crawl under the down blanket and try to escape to a realm within his own mind. Soon he would take hold of his prize as he watched for the even breath of sleep he saw his coveted shift under his covers. I noticed his need take hold as it strained against the covers, my breath caught at the sight. 

I prefer to pleasure my meals before consuming their nectar, as blood seasoned by bliss is the only way I feel earthly pleasure. He was gaping for release as my venom held his limbs heavy unable to move without my permission. He awoke and saw me at the foot of his bed viewing him in this debauched state, and upon seeing my burning eyes full of want for him his pupils blew wide with need and his need strained more against its confines. I alighted beside him on the bed and watched for some time more. I whispered to my beloved “dragul meu animal de companie ce eternitate delicioasă am plănuit pentru tine” a promise of my need. My voice seemed to drive his need even more as he shuddered at every syllable. 

I could not keep my hands to myself any longer as his neck called to me, I reached out with a delicate touch and grazed his clavicle lovingly, a delicious moan ripped from my pets plush lips and sent me into a frenzy. I had to control myself as his pleasure was of greater importance than my hunger. Noticing a pert nipple erect under the flowing white shirt I gave it an experimental flick with the tip of my finger, with such a simple action I caused my pinned prey to surge for me. I smelled his musky scent of sex and allowed him to rut against me I wanted to feel his need against me. I could smell his zenith was close at hand and could not have him reach his ecstasy just yet. 

Gripping his hips between my wide hands I quieted his motions and made him bear his neck for me. I would need to prepare him before my penetration and worshipped the column of flesh, sinew and veins before me. The spot of my venom prepared made his veins surface just below the skin a blue lattice of nectar. I laved each and every one of the delicate lines in my beloveds neck, kissing the crest of each of the protrusions as my saliva numbed his sensitive flesh. His sounds were utterly sinful as he had succumbed to my ministrations. 

Finally taking his straining manhood into my hand I stroked the eager flesh as I descended to take my fill of his precious life force. I felt the skin break beneath my incisors and blood filled my waiting ravenous mouth, as delicate as I can be I sipped him like wine. As I was reaching my fill I sped the pace of my torturous hand feeling him spill his hot seed onto my crimson robes. When he reached his precipice I took a final long draught of his blood and released him from my grip. 

Cleaning him with my robes I let him sag against my broad chest. I laved and kissed the blood from his neck. I had one final gift to give my darling pet I reached inside my robes and procured a thin black leather collar and affixed it to his neck. With a reverent kiss placed at the top of his delicate head. I basked knowing that everyone would know who he belonged to. We lie together as I soothed his skin with my touches, as I felt him drift from the waking world. Oh, the things I had planned for my pet this was just the beginning.


End file.
